This invention relates to polyethylene terephthalate molding compositions.
It is difficult to make polyethylene terephthalate molding compositions which can be molded into articles having improved resistance to warpage without significant loss of desired physical, mechanical and electrical properties. Yet there is a need for polyethylene terephthalate compositions for such applications as injection molding electrical connectors or other articles in which dimensional stability is critical. Thus, there is a need for polyethylene terephthalate molding compositions having rapid crystallization, good processability, short cycle times, and good flow properties which can be molded into articles having a combination of good electrical, physical and mechanical properties, including low warpage and high heat distortion temperatures.